Duele
by ItsDracoAddict
Summary: Hermione está cansada de sufrir y se despide de Draco... pero él no quiere que se vaya "Tú me odias, pero a veces, me amas." DRAMIONE. R&R... & Enjoy ;


_**Bueno, al fin volví.**_

_**Con un OneShot de Hermione y Draco en el que Hermione se revela ante su amado.**_

_**Es bastante triste, cómo ella se siente. Pero si no lloré yo,**_

_**es imposible que alguien más llore. Jaja!**_

_**Espero que les gustee.. Y dejen Reviews.. Jijiji**_

_**Los quiereee... IDA (ItsDracoAddict) xD**_

_**Obviamente, nadie en esta historia es de mi creación ;)**_

***-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-***

**Duele.**

Duele…

Duele intentar y fracasar. Desear y desear, y nunca tener.

Me hiere la distancia y el odio. Me mata tu ignorancia tanto como tu arrogancia. Me da vergüenza este sentimiento y me destruye tu actitud.

Me apuñalas por la espalda, me torturas y me matas. Me usas y te largas, me tomas y me dejas.

Siempre igual. Yo contigo, siempre de lejos, siempre de cerca. Tú sólo, en mi compañía. Me rozas sin tocarme, me invades a la distancia.

Me rompes y me arreglas. Lo eres todo, y deseas ser nadie.

Eres eso, que me da aire y me sofoca. Que me da agua y me incendia.

Me lastimas, me hieres, me matas y me humillas. Pero me das vida, me das aire y felicidad.

Es amor, parece serlo. Pero es odio… ¿o no?

Tú me odias, pero a veces, me amas. Cuando me miras, cuando me tocas.

Lo sé, porque lo siento.

Cada noche, cada momento. Cada segundo me deseas y me detestas. Es con amor, pero sin delicadeza. Con odio pero con lentitud.

Me haces tuya, porque sabes que lo soy.

Y te encanta…

Te deleita, te da poder y te hace sentir orgulloso.

Te crees Dios, te crees demonio.

Pero no sabes… que sin diosa no hay Dios. Que sin Dios no hay demonio ni infierno.

Sin mí no eres nada, sin ti no lo soy yo.

Soy tu aire, tu salida. Soy tu espalda, y tus ojos.

Yo te cuido yte consuelo. Te lo doy todo. Y tú… nunca das nada.

Siempre estoy, y tú te vas. Siempre vengo, y a veces estás.

Pero si así es, siempre pides, y pides… y recibes. Siempre deseando, el niño consentido. El amo y señor, el príncipe puro.

¿Eres hombre y caballero? ¿O eres niño y cobarde? De honor que no te hablen, porque tu mente no conoce la palabra. Que de valentía no escuches, porque huyes como siempre. Que el amor ni se nombre, porque te asusta y corres.

Te asusta… porque lo desconocido es peligro, es temor. Porque puedes caer y no levantarte. Porque te puede controlar y no dejarte ir.

Pero, ¿Qué pasa si te atrapa?

¿Y si te enamoras? ¿Y si es necesario? ¿Huirías, lucharías?

No lo sé, no me importa. Solo está claro que por ti… yo mataría.

Destruiría mi alma, la partiría y la acabaría. Solo por verte, por tenerte.

Porque aunque me mate, aunque lo odie, sé que sin ti ya no hay motivo para seguir.

Tengo claro que tu odio me mata pero siempre tu amor me reconstruye. Pedazo a pedazo, me cura. Y sano, sano como una flor marchita. Pero con el tiempo… siempre tarde.

Nunca te das cuenta, nunca te importa. Me matas lentamente, me destruyes y resquebrajas mi corazón. Con cariño, con desprecio.

Nunca estás para mí. Nunca me oyes, nunca me abrazas.

Soy tuya… pero ¿de verdad lo quieres?

¿Deseas que me vaya?... eso parece.

¿Deseas que me quede?... cada día quiero irme y volver.

Y así lo hago. Porque al ver el sol desaparezco, pero la Luna me lleva de vuelta a ti.

Y me molesta. Es jodidamente insoportable. No lo tolero.

Esas ganas, ese deseo. Es mi tormento, un infierno.

Me invaden, me controlan y manejan mis sentidos.

Cuando te veo, solo estás tú. Tan arrogante, tan despreciable. Te odio a cada segundo, pero porque te deseo y tú nunca me reconoces.

Me atormenta, ¿sabes? Ese impulso inevitable que ataca mi cuerpo y me lleva a ti.

Aunque me quiera ir, y desee escapar. Siempre vuelvo, siempre encuentro un motivo para volver a tu lado. Siempre tengo que estar cerca, porque tu olor me atrae y me quema. Porque un roce es suficiente, porque tu mirada me da vida.

Pero se acabó, Draco, se acabó. Quiero ponerle fin, quiero dejar de sufrir.

Es increíble, como luego de tocarme, de tenerme, simplemente te levantas y te vas. Sin una mirada, sin un adiós. Cruzas las puertas, cada una de ellas, y te alejas.

Me dejas desnuda, sola, destrozada. Me despojas de mi dignidad y acabas con mi orgullo. Y yo… lo permito. Me es inevitable, quiero que se acabe.

Y, mírame, lloro. Lloro por ti, por tu amor, por tu odio.

Lloro porque a ti te gusta, porque me lastima.

Y soy masoquista, porque aún así, te amo. Te amo con virtudes, con defectos.

Estás vacío. No eres nada. Mugre y basura. Eres mierda en los suelos, contaminas el aire y mi cuerpo.

Te detesto, no te imaginas cuánto.

Eres el ser más repugnante que existe en el planeta, un veneno que mata y destruye. Eres una criatura que lastima y no siente. Un monstruo… y para ti, no hay redención.

No hay perdón ni misericordia. No mereces nada, niño vanidoso. No mereces nada, pero todo lo pides y todo lo consigues.

Soy tu muñeca, tu sirvienta. Tu súbdita y tu guerrera.

Pero ¿qué es un rey sin su pueblo? ¿Qué es un líder sin un ejército?

Y aún no lo ves, joven Malfoy, mi señor. Aún no te das cuenta que tú me das agua, pero yo te doy aire.

No te das cuenta y no lo sabrás, hasta que me vaya. Hasta que cruce aquella puerta. Esto se acabó, es el fin.

Draco, te amo. Mi corazón te ama, aquí, en mi pecho. Pero mi cerebro, mi cabeza me gritan que te deje ir. Si deseas estar solo, entonces ve. Se libre y soltero. Se fiel a ti mismo, como siempre lo fuiste.

Te despojo de esta carga, te olvido para siempre.

Y me voy de aquí.

Con el corazón roto, el alma en pedazos pero mi dignidad intacta y la frente en alto.

_Draco la miró… se irá. Se irá y no volverá._

_-Hermione… no te vayas... _

_Mi diosa mi reina. _

_Te necesito..._

**Fin.**

***-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-***

_**Repito... escribir unas palabritas para un review no cuesta nada ;)**_

_**Jajajaj**_

_**Además, me importa mucho su opinión... **_

_**Beeso!**_


End file.
